


☆ ~ Just A Sad Song ~☆

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Inspired by Music, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa fanfictions that I'm writing based off of some of mt favorite songs that I listen to in my feels. More characters and games will be added and tagged as this series goes on. I hope you enjoy, I put a decent amount of work into this. :')
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	☆ ~ Just A Sad Song ~☆

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about Sonia Nevermind, her song is "Lonely" by Justin Bieber *I cant spell ew-* I honestly just thought that it fit her so well after the 4th trial?? This has HEAVILY implied Soundam, so if you aren't a fan maybe you shouldn't read this one, ya know? Anyways-
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SDR2 CHAPTER 2 AND 4 BUT MOSTLY 4-

'Everybody knows my name now, but something about it still feels strange..' the blonde thought to herself, laying in the bed of her cottage. She couldn't bare to get out of bed for the past week except to feed the Devas.

However, todat Hajime and Chiaki gas convinced her to join them, as well as the others for lunch in about thirty minutes. Yet, she was still laying in her towel, this was the first time she'd seen the other remaining students once again. She decided to get dressed, staring at her bare face, exhausted, and without make up, too.

'Like looking in a mirror trying to steady yourself, and seeing somebody else.'

Sonia was saddened, staring at the stranger in the reflective glass, before she began to get to work. She knew that no amount of make up could hide just how tired she was. However, the mascara and lipgloss definitely helped her appearance much more than she assumed it would.

Sonia blinked, and upon reopening her eyes, she spotted a Deva, Cham-P, on her shoulder while in front of her, the other three stood on her vanity looking up at her. Sonia had really been enjoying the company of the Devas, it's what he would've wanted..

The blonde stood up, walking back to her bed to retrieve a long, purple scarf. She put it on without any hesitation, much to Cham-P's delight, he nestled into the fabric wrapped around Sonia's shoulders. 

'And everything is not the same now..'

Fifteen more minutes until she had to leave for lunch with the others. She couldn't help but peek out the cottage window, smiling sadly as she saw Fuyuhiko walking to their meeting spot early. He'd changed so much ever since.. Peko.. Sonia felt that she could finally somewhat understand Fuyuhiko's feelings much better now..

"It feels like all our lives have changed.." she whispered to herself, "Maybe when I'm older, it'll all calm down."

'But it's killing me now..'

Sonia kept the last bit to herself as she checked the time and began to slowly walk to the meeting spot. She was feelinf strange, leaving her cottage for the first time in so long..

She stepped into the room as soon as she arrived, offering her peers a small smile, and of course, Kazuichi was the very first to greet her.

"Good morning, Miss Sonia !! You look lovely today !!" Kazuichi smiled brightly, with little twinkles in his eyes. 

"Greetings, Souda." Sonia returned the warm welcome to him, and Hajime spoke up afterwards.

"Uh, hey Sonia?"

"Yes, Hajime?"

"Is that..?" Hajime had trailed off for just a moment, trying to find the right words without sounding rude, or offensive.

"..?"

"Is that Gundham's scarf?"

"How rude and unexpected, Hajime.." Nagito chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest, shaking his head lightly.

"Oh, it's quite alright. But yes.. It is indeed Gundham's scarf." Sonia answered with a small, forced smile, quickly followed up by a straight face. She didn't feel like forcing herself to answer the question happily, like she normally would have before.

"Hey, how are Gundham's little hamsters..?" Fuyuhiko asked, curious and wanting to make the subject a little bit brighter. He didn't want Sonia to be too upset while spending time with everyone.

"Oh! The Devas!" Sonia seemed to brighten up just a little bit, happily clasping her hands together and giving a small smile as she spoke, "They're doing quite well, Fuyuhiko."

However, thanks to Nagito, the peace didn't last for long, especially for Sonia. He began a speech about hope and despair, much to everyone's annoyance. He even added Gundham's much recent death into it, stating how Gundham died for the greater good, for hope, he said. Sonia seemed upset that Nagito would just brush aside how recently Gundham had passed.

"What if you had it all, but nobody to call? Maybe then you'd know me." Sonia finally decided to speak up, much to everyone's suprise, especially Kazuichi's.

"Miss Sonia..?"

"Cause I've had everything, but no one's listening.. and that's just fucking lonely." she stated with a monotone voice, and an emotionless expression, before beginning to walking away.

"Sonia.." Hajime casted a worried glance to the slowly disappearing princess, who was quickly heading back towards her cottage.

It didn't take long, however, for someone to knock on her cottage door. Sonia got up to open it, and to her suprise, it was Fuyuhiko.

"Hey, Sonia. Do you.. mind if I come in?" he received a silent answer as she moved aside to allow Fuyuhiko to enter the cottage.

"What's up, Sonia?" the shorter blonde asked, looking at the taller one, who picked up Cham-P to rest on her shouldee again as she began to tear up.

"I'm so lonely.." she whispered, honestly as a small tear escaped from one of hee teary eyes; but nonetheless, she continued to ramble to him;

"Ever since the trial.. everybody knows my past now.. like mt castle was always made of glass.. but maybe that's the price I pay foe the money and fame at an early age.."

"Sonia.."

"And everybody saw me sick.." she sniffled, "and it felt like no one gave a shit. I was criticized for all the things I did as an idiot kid.."

"I understand." the words that escaped Fuyuhiko's mouth left Sonia a bit suprised. "I do. This isn't about me, but I actually do understand from my experience with the clan.."

"Fuyuhiko.. how was..?" Sonia trailed off, but Fuyuhiko definitely got the message, and gave her an honest answer.

"She only ever saw herself as my tool. But.. I didn't see her like that at all.. Peko assumed that I wanted the clan more than anything else, but all I really wanted was her, and I wish that she could've seen that, Sonia.."

"Fuyuhiko.. I'm so terribly sorry.. I feel as if I can understand you a lot better now.. ever since.."

"Gundham?"

"Yes.. even though he died for all of us, I understand the pain you felt during the second trial.."

"I think so, too. I'm really sorry you had to lose Gundham. I know he meant a lot to you, Sonia. And I think he's happy up there, you know? Seeing you taking care of his hamsters." Fuyuhiko offered a small smile to the sad girl.

But even after talking with Fuyuhiko, Sonia laid down that night still unable ro fall asleep, sinking into her thoughts as she stared at her ceiling.

'I had it all.. With only him to call.. The only one who really knew me.. I had everything, only he was listening.. And that helped me from feeling lonely..' Sonia thought, grabbing and hugging Gundham's scarf close to her chest, as flashbacks of Kazuichi ran through her head.. how quickly he dismissed her interests. How she was a princess, and only a princess.

"I'm so lonely.."

Flashbacks of how her time getting to know Peko, such a nice girl, had been cut far too short.

'Lonely..'

That time where everyone at a trial was so confused, because she admitted that she loved reading up on serial killers and the occult, how fascinating it was to her and how she loved it so, so much. And everyone had dismissed her..

All except for the one boy, darkly dressed, carrying around four hamsters. The only one she felt actually understood her. The only one who seemed to accept and let her ramble about her interests. The one who once owned the hamsters she was now taking care of, ever since he was executed..

"I'm so lonely.." Sonia whispered to herself, thinking back all the way to their first meeting; how she utterly adored his hamsters, the Devas, how much Gundham seemed to appreciate how she loved the Devas, how as they got closer, she realized that she was the only one who was ever capable of making Gundham blush. How close they'd become up until they couldn't even see each other anymore after the fourth trial..

Sonia began to cry into the purple scarf, missing her best friend, and someone who maybe could have- or was more to her than that..

'Lonely..'

{COMPLETED ON 11-4-20}


End file.
